officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
ItsCarmenJones
Carmen Jones. Formally known as... Evil_Inc Itscarmen Itscarmenj Itscarmenjdawolf Carmenthewolfrabbit DjCarmenWolfRabbitz CarmenWolfRabbitz ---- ........ Carmen had first joined Moshi monsters..in most likely early 2008, most likely January or Febuary, or in very late 2007, perhaps December. She never pays attention to what month or year or day she joins site because she sucks. On the forums, she was first apart of LOLRofl , but she hated that forum because almost everyone on there was lame. She then joined some forum that was clubs or something. She doesn't remember. Then of course when Moshi Monsters got sand up their buttholes , a bunch of forums were deleted, and she moved to Roary's Eye Magination Station, or, RES. ---- Her first account Evil_Inc was banned after a year of being there. Mostly because back then the filter didn't completely suck . I'm assuming I was banned because I said "Nipple" lol. ---- When she made evil_Inc, that was when she had first created her character Carmen. The character was originally just a purple wolf with a clock collar, Found at her old YouTube, here : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5oOctQQ38Q "........ But then she had given it light purple bangs covering the left eye. It went through more changes. One , was that it could catch on green fire and transform into a rabbit. Soon she changed it into just a wolf rabbit mix, and took it's fire powers away. Then she made it small, no more than three feet, gave it big eyes , etc. The final product.... ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxiPfvkfNO0&feature=youtube_gdata_player ---- It isn't really the final product, but so far the only drawings of her fursona she is happy to show off..... It was officially a wolf rabbit after her account itscarmenjdawolf. ---- So then she had made the account "itscarmenjones" to go with her deviantART and YouTube, Which can be found at the bottom of the page. But MoshiMonsters changed the username to itscarmen, being her second account. She had gotten banned from that account by getting hacked by some douche called "TheMoshiHacker". Unfortunately a few people thought she was hacking herself to get attention, and gave her all this bullshit. She eventually became friends with him, but then they stopped talking. That was long ago. After that account was banned she created itscarmenj. She isn't entirely sure why she banned, but she guesses it was from trolling MMRU, and of course, MMRU got butthurt and reported her so many times. ---- She then created itscarmenjdawolf, which of course, got banned for trolling. Then she made Carmenthewolfrabbit, which was banned for foul behavior. Then she made CarmenWolfRabbitz, which lost autopost, so she created DjCarmenWolfRabbitz, which she didn't use much, and she went back to using the Account CarmenwolfRabbitz. ---- In June or July of 2011, she had made a new character pendulum, a white rabbit stuffed animal, friends with her wolf rabbit character, that is based on the actual stuffed animal she had made of him, that was based on her hearing the song White Rabbit by Egypt Central. ---- In August of 2011, when noobs were popping up left to right, and well respected RESidents were quitting, basically the RES doomsday, she had stated that she was leaving for two months because of the noobs, and hopefully when she came back, things would resolve itself. During the time she had left, some person called Danny made a bunch of Retarded ass rules, saying no moshi-faces, or moshi-cons. REAL Residents who have been here as long/longer/almost as long/ as I , would know that in the past, RES would have plenty of Moshi-cons , etc. But Danny forbidden that because she had become some queen of RES. So when Carmen came back in October, she was welcomed to a new surprise. She didn't recognize anyone, and multiple times was called a noob for using the faces. She found out who several people were when they defended her from those who were being assholes. She wasn't happy with the outcome of RES, but she didn't lose hope..Soon she had saw danny's rules and was like "What the fuck is this." And she made her own parody rules. Danny, after seeing these rules, got butthurt and threw a fit saying that Carmen's rules took no time at all, and that she had failed at life. She obviously didn't know what "Parody" is. As time passed, all her Hope of a better forum was gone. No one was coming back, etc. Only a few RESidents stayed. We usually insult any Noobs on our forum, and we do that because (as I said) in the middle of 2011, all these new people came and literally reported and banned 40% of the people on the forums.. Then 30% left.. ... The new people did that, and we call them noobs. Now what I hate, is that 90% of the older RESidents left, they will insult anyone who is new, people they don't know, etc. In fact, they don't even know why we used to call people noobs now.. True story. ---- Carmen's favorites are listed below Books:Watership Down / Plague Dogs Movies: Watership Down / Plague Dogs Game: American McGees Alice Animals : Rabbits,wolves, raccoons, bats, cats, hyenas, foxes, red pandas,etc Color: Violet Music : Music from Watership Down, Plague Dogs, American McGees Alice, or Rock music, techno, Dubstep. Anything that sounds good to her. ---- Pastime : Drawing,Sewing and Animating. ---- Carmen's dA :http://itscarmenjones.deviantart.com/ ---- Carmen's Current Youtube : http://www.youtube.com/user/ItsCarmenJones?feature=mhee Category:Autobiography